Sweet Love
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Sasuke dan naruto berduaan di suatu malam, suasana yang damai membuat sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada nanuto SasuNaru/Shounen-Ai


Ini FF dibuat disela2 kegiatan mikirin masa lalu Ai dan jadilah drable ini.. hope you like it..

* * *

Angin malam tak terasa kian dingin menyusup tulang, suara-suara binatang malam pun terdengar semakin lantang memperdengarkan nyanyian malam, namun hal itu seakan tak lagi menjadi bahan perhatian bagi dua insan yang kini disibukkan oleh tugas mereka, ya tugas mereka hanya satu yaitu menjaga tenda tempat mereka camping. Sesekali mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, dan terkadang pandangan mata mereka bertemu sehingga membuat keduanya saling tersenyum dan melempar wajahnya kea rah lain.

"Dingin juga ya malam ini" ucap lelaki bersurai raven sambil merapatkan selimut abu-abu yang melekat di kakinya, dan melirik temannya yang duduk hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku juga merasa agak dingin" ucap temannya itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah" ucap panggil pemuda berparas tampan itu dan menepuk bangku tempat mereka duduk, meminta pemuda pirang untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa Sasuke" ucapnya setelah menggeser duduknya agar lebih rapat lagi dengan lelaki yang diam-diam telah menggetarkan hatinya itu, Sasuke begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Dia hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan si pirang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik selimut yang dipakainya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ku lihat kau kedinginan Naruto, jadi ku pikir untuk berbagi selimut denganmu" ucap sambil tersenyum manis. Terlihat wajah sipirang yang bernama Naruto itu sedikit memerah, ia tertunduk malu melihat senyuman manis yang terpapar begitu jelas di wajahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti semakin memperdekat jarak antara mereka, hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. Bahu dan tangan mereka bersentuhan dan memberikan kesan hangat bagi keduanya hingga tak ada lagi rasa dingin di antara keduanya.

DEG DEG DEG…

Bunyi jantung mereka terdengar begitu cepat. Suasana yang sunyi terus berlanjut di antara mereka entah kenapa memberikan kesan canggung, dan nyanyian binatang malam seakan mengejek keduanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Apakah kau mengantuk Naruto, aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk terus berjaga. Tidurlah di sini, di pundakku" ujar memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto terkejut tak percaya. Pemuda namikaze itu pun menatap tajam, meski dalam hati ia senang dengan tawaran yang di berikan padanya.

"Tak usah sungkan padaku, anggap saja aku ini bantalmu" ucap dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, senyum yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati semua orang tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Tidak, aku masih sanggup untuk berjaga" ucap Naruto dan melirik, keputusan yang sangat sesali karena saat itu sasuke juga sedang menatap intens padanya, ia mengutuk hatinya yang langsung berdebar dua kali lipat dari debaran sebelumnya.

"Naruto…"panggil dengan suara seraknya. Menatap mata secerah langit biru itu dengan tajam sehingga membuat Naruto tak berkutik lagi, ia terdiam, tertawan dalam pesona seorang sasuke.

"I Love You" ucapnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak karena mendapatkan kejutan jutaan megawatt listrik, ia terdiam.

"Naruto… I Love You…" ulang Sasuke sembari memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menatap dalam mata Naruto di bawah remangnya malam.

"Aku juga … Sasuke… Aku juga I Love You.." ucap Naruto mantap. Senang dan bahagia begitulah kini yang mereka rasa. Jangkrik yang sedari tadi bernyanyi seakan ikut merasakan betapa bahagianya mereka kini.

Perlahan tangan naik ke atas dagu Naruto, menatap wajah di hadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Secara perlahan di dekatkannya wajahnya, hingga hampir tak berjarak. seakan sengaja mengulur waktu, seolah penantian sebelum penyatuan ini adalah kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Detak jantung yang bergemuruh, desah nafas yang semakin jelas, berhembus dengan cepat dan hangat, terlihat dada mereka yang naik turun menahan sesaknya saat-saat seperti ini.

"Izinkan aku menciummu Naruto" bisik , dan mulnaruto menyatukan bibir mereka yang hampir tak berjarak itu.

CHU~~~

END

* * *

Hahaha.. FF yang lain belum kelar udah bikin yang begini.. hahaha..

mohon tinggalkan jejak


End file.
